cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrGZJcool/The Unpopular Side(9.1 Blog)
This will be my final rant blog of the year. (Because I am leaving the wikia on 28 Feb) Unless a new huge update or game comes out. Anyway, time to start with my argumentative essay. Cytus 9.1 isn't bad at all. It is a balance between casual players and competitive players, and it shouldn't be a nuisance to any of you, because Cytus is a casual game, and Cytus has lost it's successfulness and has given it to other games. Let's start. Cytus is a Casual Game Why is Cytus successful? Well, it has no health gauge in the game, and there isn't a competitive system or multiplayer system. The fans, us, just make it competitive because we want a higher challenge, that's why our expectations of the new update is lowered significantly. But why? Why would you care so much about a competitive element of the game if it's a casual game to begin with? You are just making yourself angry if your AVTP and Total Score isn't "fancy". It doesn't matter. The game is there for you to enjoy. Hate Chapter L? Try other chapters and songs. There are many other songs waiting there for you, not just Chapter L. Time to move on to my next segment. Cytus Balance between pros and newbies This will be an interesting segment. Rayark has dealt with the new update pretty well actually. Not only did they fix other charts, but they created 20 brand new charts from scratch for the newbies to play — BUT GZJ, THEY DIDN'T FIX THE OLD CHARTS! And why the hell should they? The old charts are there for the pros. The new charts are there for the newbies. We, as the people in between, get to try both. We get a much better experience. Think about this. If the old charts were scrapped, the pros will feel that Chapter L isn't a challenge anymore. Even QUIT managed to MM several of the old charts in the first few days of release. If the old charts remained but weren't included in the score and AVTP, IT'S A WASTE OF SPACE IN THE GAME. So many people gave the opinion of having the charts in the game but then want them not to have score and AVTP included in overall stats. Why? Ask yourself, why? If it's so hard and no one wants to play them, then it will be obsolete. The 20 old charts will be useless if no one wants to play them. It is also a waste of the space the game has. So, Rayark gave the best of both worlds. 20 charts for the newbies, 20 charts for the pros, and 40 charts in total for you guys to try for US$10. Finally... Cytus is over it's successfulness Cytus is the foundation of Rayark. It was the concrete floor that built Rayark's success. Cytus gave Rayark it's successfulness in 4.0, 5.0, 6.0 and 7.0. After that, it went down. But luckily, Rayark reacted quick. They created Deemo because they knew they can't survive with Cytus alone. If they did, they'll be dead by now. So, once they created Deemo, they have another way to earn money and fans. People from Cytus even moved to Deemo. And some existing Cytus and Deemo players moved to a non-music game, Implosion. Cytus has lost it's successfulness BUT it has been given to the 2 other games mentioned above, Deemo and Implosion. Once Deemo and Implosion goes past it's peak, there will be other games stealing their successfulness, like VOEZ? Soul of Eden? Sdorica? The Implosion movie will certainly gain back fans too. Rayark is very smart. In the shortest amount of time with the smallest manpower, they created 20 new charts and figured out a way to solve the complaints between newbies and pros. But, Cytus has gone past it's peak and has given it's successfulness to Deemo and Implosion. Rayark are focusing on those games now. TLDR Cytus is a casual game, not a competitive game to earn money if you are No.1. Do not be so upset about the overall score and AVTP being ruined because you are making yourself angry. Cytus has it's balance for newbies and pros for the new charts and old charts. Adding the old charts into the overall score and AVTP was a good decision and the only best decision. Cytus has lost it's successfulness and has it given to Deemo and Implosion. So, with all these negativity, there is light from me. No salt added. Just the facts presented on a blog by me. And if you hate Rayark entirely after this incident, think about it from a different perspective. You may never know what Rayark is doing. If you always think they are making stuff bad, then leave the rhythm game industry as a whole. Personally, I feel the CNW has so many points even though she never voiced out her own. What's that point? She doesn't care about the negativity. She is there to enjoy game. Just like what rrtyui from osu! said: plz enjoy game. It's a casual game, as I reiterate. Even dumb fanboys have a point. They have the game just because it's there for a sense of satisfaction. Not because of the "I'm better than you, I have ego" factor. And I will too. I will treat Rayark games as a sense of satisfaction and achievement, and not because of the "I beat you so I am better, see?" factor. Stop and think for a while, before you plan to quit Rayark games. Category:Blog posts